The present invention relates to dispersal valves for dispersing materials such as bromine and chlorine from solid tablets for use in swimming pools, hot tubs, spas and the like.
Inline dispersal valves for controllably dispersing material into a fluid stream are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,565 and 4,331,174, both of which issued in the name of Lloyd H. King, Sr., the inventor of the present application. In these prior inline dispersal valves, the control was obtained by lowering and raising a container which had a plurality of apertures in it so that more or fewer apertures would be presented to the fluid stream flowing through the pipeline to which the valve is attached. While effective, the adjustment mechanism and the construction of the valve are not as simple or controllable as is the valve of the present invention and therefore, for certain applications, the valve of the present invention is to be preferred.
In the Sebald, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,882 a flow deflecting structure is presented to the fluid stream pipeline which deflects this stream toward a sight glass where the fluid stream then flows through the sight glass, reverses direction and passes out through a deflecting portion that faces in the direction opposite to the fluid flow of the main stream. A plug valve which is rotatable to close off the path into and out of the sight glass is coupled between the sight glass and the main fluid stream.
The present invention employs a fluid deflector which is inserted into the main fluid stream to deflect the fluid into the chamber. However, the chamber in the present invention contains a solid dispersant material and the diverted stream flows over the solid material to dissolve some of it into the stream, and then merges back in with the main stream. A second fluid deflector faces in the direction opposite the flow of the stream.
There also is a control regulator in the present invention which is designed so that a precise control of the amount of fluid flowing over the solid dispersant material is obtained. The construction of this control regulator of the present invention is designed to provide high efficiency and effectiveness.
The Russell U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,940 shows a pair of fluid taps which sample the liquid in a fluid line in a spool valve in order to shut off the flow of fluid through the fluid taps.
The Diederich U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,921 shows a probe extending into the flow stream of a pipe. The probe extends diametrically across the pipe and has the fluid tap located in the probe. The probe has a plurality of laterally spaced openings facing the flow to sample the flow. A pipe is located in the probe to remove fluid and a second return pipe is located behind the probe.
The Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,056 shows a single probe that operates to withdraw fluid from the main stream and return the fluid to the main stream after the level of contamination in the fluid has been measured.
The Aegidius U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,495 shows an apparatus for taking an average sample of milk which is proportionately sampled from the yield of the milking of a cow wherein the probe has a tapered shape.
The Edwards, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,565 shows a proportional fluid feeding device which has a liquid storage tank and a movable float control.
The Lazell U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,946 shows a pair of pitot tubes in a fluid stream for measuring fluid velocity in terms of pressure differential.
The Cook U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,304 shows a fertilizer dispenser which has a tank with a bladder in it. Fluid in a pipestream is forced against the outside of the bladder while fertilizer passes through a filter and into the inside of the bladder and then out a separate flow path into the main water stream.
The Wagner French U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,421 shows a system for increasing the pressure of a gas flowing in a fluid stream by passing a portion of the gas through a blower to increase the pressure and then through a regulator and back into the fluid, or gas, stream.